Methods and circuit configurations of the type referred to here are known. A predetermined, first limit curve and a predetermined, second limit curve are defined for a pulse shape of a pulse to be generated, wherein the limit curves describe the change over time of a current variable, for example a current or voltage, and wherein the second limit curve runs entirely within the first limit curve. The limit curves thus form envelopes which define specification limits for the pulse to be generated. In a known manner, rectangular pulses, which are also referred to as square-wave pulses, are generated for the data transmission. These are plotted, typically maintaining a specific safety distance from the specification limits, between the limit curves, wherein the steepest possible edges are sought for a change in the current variable from a quiescent level to a data level and back. Transitions between the quiescent level and the edges on the one hand and the data level and the edges on the other hand are preferably defined to be as sharp as possible, i.e. are designed to be as rectangular as possible. Pulses are to be generated in this way which are as defined as possible and can be acquired without errors.
It is disadvantageous here that rectangular pulses of this type have a high harmonic component and therefore result in an increased electromagnetic radiation in the data transmission. The object of the disclosure is therefore to produce a method and a circuit configuration which, in particular, avoid this disadvantage.